The Shooting Star
by Nytrix
Summary: Yukino wants nothing to do with Sabertooth and refuses their offer for her to come back to the guild. What does she plan to do instead and will it be good thing or a bad thing? Short chapter in the start but longer in the future! Enjoy! Warning for future lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Everything was over, the Grand Magic Games, the war with Future Rogue and now all the guilds that have fought side by side were now having a celebration in the castle. Among the guilds present in the castle was Sabertooth, the guild master, Gemma was looking around. He saw that all the other guild masters were laughing and having a good time. Ever since Natsu had barged into their hotel Gemma was wondering if this whole friendship thing was another key to gain power. He soon got his answer when Sting struck him own because of what happened to Lector, that was something he planned he was impressed on the outcome of it that he decided to change the ways of the Sabertooth Guild.

He looked down at Minerva who was also dressed in a formal dress and he got an idea.

"Minerva go create a bond with the one called Erza. I want you to find a way to know where she gets her strength."

Minerva smiled.

"Yes sir."

Minerva walked to go look for Erza.

_'I want to know the key to her power as well.' _

It didn't take Minerva long to find Erza. When she found her, Erza was hugging Kagura close to her. Minerva frowned a bit as she saw them, she figured that it was a little jealous. She was stronger than Kagura and yet, Kagura was the one getting the attention from the one who beat her.

_'That's fine, Titania will give me more attention than her.'_

Just then Minerva saw Erza talk to Millianna then from out of no where Erza pulls three Exceeds from her cleavage, which to Minerva was a little, awkward.

_'What else does she have in there?'_

That's when Erza noticed her standing there then she smiled.

"I see you came."

Minerva smirked.

"Of course, I'd come."

Erza went to her.

"Sorry about the whole going too far in the battle, I still haven't mastered my temper but can we at least be friends?"

Minerva nearly blinked.

_'Wait what? She was that angry with me and now she wants to be friends with me? I guess.'_

"Yes, friends we shall be-"

Erza had pulled Minerva into a tight hug with her face in her breast.

"That's great."

She let Minerva go then all three of them saw Mirajane, Yukino and Lucy coming to them. When Yukino saw Minerva she instantly looked away.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come."

Yukino turned to leave but then Sting appeared, stopping her.

"Wait Yukino, Sabertooth is going to start over. The guild is going to change their ways and become a guild that builds bonds."

Yukino looked at him.

"Why are you telling me this? I'm not in the guild anymore."

Rogue took a step forward as Sting spoke again.

"I know, but will you come back?"

Yukino lowered her head.

"I need to go."

Rogue spoke next.

"At least think about it."

Yukino turned then left out of there. She left the ball and went to her room that was in the castle. As she was in her room she sat on her bed and stared at the floor.

'I don't want to go back! I just can't! Not after everything I have been through in that guild!'

All of her memories of Sabertooth flooded into her mind. When she first set foot in that guild and became a member, for her it was a cost. She was forced to become a lust toy for Minerva if she wanted to become a member. The guild master himself had no mercy for anyone or anything so most of all he looked angry all of the time. She didn't have any bonds that were formed with anyone. The worst of it all was when she was forced to strip in front of the guild and was kicked out.

Yukino hugged her knees to her chest. She nearly flinched when she heard her door being knocked on. Yukino wondered who it was so then she answered it. When she opened the door she saw that it was Minerva.

"Mistress..."

Minerva came inside of the room, closing the door behind her then she smiled at Yukino.

"Let's have a talk."

"What about?"

"You coming to Sabertooth."

Yukino looked away.

"I don't know."

Minerva went to Yukino and cupped her cheeks.

"I'm sure that you'll come back."

"Why?"

"I want you to be with me."

Minerva had spoken that line in a voice full of lust which sent a shiver down Yukino's spine. Minerva chuckled then kissed Yukino causing her to fall back on her bed. She tried to get Minerva to stop but her hands were put above her head as Minerva violated her mouth.

After the kiss Minerva looked at Yukino who was looking at her.

"Oh Yukino, that look of fear on your face turns me on."

"Please stop, I just want to be left alone."

"You may, but first I want you."

"No."

Minerva raised a brow then she looked away.

"Alright fine, but next time I will have you to myself."

Minerva left out of the room and Yukino just laid on her bed.

'What am I going to do? I can't take this anymore.'

Yukino got off her bed then began to pack.

When she was done packing she went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Yukino had left the land of Fiore and went to the land of Bosco. She soon got a job there at a large prison. The prison was a connection to the Era prison of the Magic Council. Unlike that prison, this prison was only belt to lock away wizards who had lost magic that was even more hard to come across unlike slayer magic itself.

For the first week Yukino was told many things such as the tours and the rules. She was surprised that the first rule was that she was forbidden to go down to the underground cells. She wondered why but her fellow guard told her that the underground cells had the worst wizards in all of history that were labeled dark wizards after Zeref himself.

Yukino honestly was surprised to hear that but she didn't mind.

Two weeks had went by and Yukino was doing her runs making sure that everything was in check. When she was finished she saw her commander coming to her.

"Commander."

"At ease, Yukino."

"Sir."

"All of the other guards aren't here so I want you to go down to the underground cells and go to cell 5. Make sure that prisoner isn't doing anything."

Yukino nodded then left to the underground cells.

She was surprised at how large the underground cell area was compared to everything else. When she reached the last hallway she walked straight to the end of the stoned hallway to see a prisoner that was chained to many things.

She was on her knees chained up. Her arms were apart and her head hung because there was a neck cuff that was chained to the stone floor.

She had cream tan skin and black sleek hair that hung to her waist. She wore a long sleeve white blouse with a black vest over it. She wore black pants and black leather boots. She had a strand of hair that framed her face that hung past her shoulder.

Yukino wasn't sure why but for some odd reason she just felt sympathy for this person. She walked into the cell cautiously but saw that the prisoner didn't move, true she was chained up but at the same time there was some movement that could be made.

Yukino crouched down and her eyes widen when she saw that this prisoner had hard metal mask that covered her face as if to keep her from seeing anything. Yukino took a key out and unlocked the mask from the prisoners face.

After taking the mask off the prisoner looked at Yukino who just looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I..."

Yukino didn't answer then looked at away. The prisoner just looked at her then she looked at the metal mask that Yukino was holding.

"You're new here, who are you?"

Yukino looked at her.

"I'm Yukino and you are?"

"I'm Nirava."

Yukino saw the chains then her expression saddened.

"Why are you chained up like this?"

Nirava just looked away.

"Really Yukino, I'm a killer. Although unlike most killers I do mine silently."

Yukino looked at her.

"I could be wrong but wouldn't you be in a different prison?"

"No. I also use a forbidden magic but I don't have a real reason to use it."

"So before you were brought here, did you kill people out of rage?"

"Neither. I didn't kill people because I was angry, people are just infuriating."

Yukino covered her mouth as if trying not to laugh but looked away.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh but you are right."

Nirava just looked at her then both women heard a stomach growl. Yukino smiled at Nirava who just looked at her still with a very mono expression.

"Someone's hungry."

"..."

Yukino had her lunch and took a fork out and began to feed Nirava. Nirava was impressed at how good the food was but she was even more surprised that Yukino even gave her lunch to her.

After she was done eating she looked at Yukino.

"Yukino, I am forever in your debt. If I ever get out of here I will repay my debt to you in any way."

Yukino waved it off.

"No need."

"There has to be something that you want, right?"

Yukino blushed looking away.

"Well someone to talk to at least."

Nirava just stared at her.

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"If you could manage to find a way down here then I'm all ears for you."

The next thing Nirava knew was Yukino was hugging her.

"Thank you Nirava."

Yukino let her go then turned to leave but Nirava called out to her.

"Aren't you going to lock the mask back on me?"

Yukino looked at her.

"Did you want me to?"

"Honestly no, that thing had a bad taste to it."

Yukino smiled.

"I'll see you another time and I bring some more food for you."

With that Yukino was gone and Nirava just lowered her head.

"We just met...and already I like her."

With Yukino she had made it back to her place in the apartment complex near the prison. She sat on her bed and smiled down at her lap.

"I can't wait to talk to Nirava more."

She blushed.

"She kind of reminds me of Minerva but I can tell that Nirava is a proud person who keeps things to herself."

Yukino got ready for bed and closed her eyes.

"For a killer she sure is nice."

With that Yukino went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

For two weeks Yukino had managed to sneak into the underground cells area just to talk to Nirava. During that time Yukino would also feed Nirava who would enjoy the meal. Well Yukino guessed that she was enjoying it because she would notice a blush on Nirava's face.

"Um Nirava?"

"Yes?"

"What kind of killer are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What kind of killer are you?"

"A serial killer."

"I know that but what was it that you killed?"

"I'm a silent freestyle killer."

"So you just kill whenever you feel like it."

"Yes but I had to cut back."

Yukino smiled at her then Nirava looked away.

"I don't get it, why aren't you afraid of me?"

"Why would I be?"

Nirava looked at her.

"Yukino, I'm known to be the most deadliest female killer in the world and in ranking third in line after Zeref."

She noticed that Yukino didn't seem bothered to hear that then she asked another question.

"Yukino, if I were to break out of here then would you be afraid of me?"

Yukino shook her head then Nirava looked away. Yukino stood up then turned to leave.

"I'll talk to you another time, bye."

With that Yukino was gone and Nirava lowered her head.

"You won't be afraid of me? Well then one of these days I'll find out myself."

With Yukino she had left to another part of the prison but then stopped when she saw one of her co-workers talking to a few people. She froze in her tracks when she saw that it was the strongest team of Sabertooth and they were giving a report saying that one of the wizards that the Magic Council had asked them to kill a wizard. Yukino turned around and left as fast as she could before any of them could see them.

When she got around the corner she had her back against the wall.

"Why are they here?"

"We were on a quest."

Yukino's head shot to her left when she saw Minerva standing next to her smiling.

"Minerva."

"So this is where you have been, I'm surprised that the Magic Council even allowed a weakling like you to even join them in something like this. Judging by how you're here, that must mean you haven't been with anyone."

Minerva had a hand to keep Yukino from running off and then she leaned in closer.

"Come on, let me see that look of fear in your eyes, it's such a nice turn on for me."

Minerva placed a hand on Yukino's cheek but Yukino turned her head, she couldn't look at that sadistic woman's face.

"Look at me, Yukino."

"..."

Minerva frowned then she grabbed Yukino's arm roughly and pulled her into a room where it was just them. As they were in there Minerva had Yukino back against the door so that no one could come in.

"Maybe you need a reminder about where your place is."

She forcefully kissed Yukino and put a hand under Yukino's shirt to grab one of her breast. Minerva broke the kiss and Yukino let out a small moan.

"You miss being touched don't you, Yukino? Too bad we're in different lands but I could still take you back to the guild with me."

"N-n...no..."

Minerva looked at her.

"What?"

"I don't want to...go back."

Minerva slapped her and Yukino fell to the floor then Minerva straddled her waist keeping her in place. Yukino's was scared but she knew not to scream, true she wasn't a member of Sabertooth but if Minerva was around her body belonged to her.

Minerva just looked at her then she lowered her head down and began to attack Yukino's neck.

"...stop...please..."

Yukino winced when she felt Minerva bite on her pulse then Minerva looked at Yukino.

"There it is, the look of fear I wanted to see on your face."

Yukino had tears forming in her eyes and Minerva smiled.

"I just can't get enough of you, at least I know where to find you whenever I want to see you again."

Yukino looked away then Minerva got off of her.

"I will come back another time to visit you, Yukino."

Minerva left after saying that then Yukino sat up to where she was on her knees. She was shaking in fear and tears were streaming down her face.

Without thinking Yukino ran out of there and ran to the underground cells. When she got there Nirava looked up to see Yukino but she sensed something was off.

"You're shaking, what happened?"

Yukino was before her on her knees.

"I honestly wished that I could free you but I don't know where the key is."

Nirava blinked.

"What happened?"

Yukino wiped her tears away.

"The Sabertooth guild's strongest team came by and their leader, Minerva cornered me."

Something inside of Nirava was boiling then she looked at Yukino.

"It sounds to me that you hate these people."

"I wouldn't say I hate them I just don't ever want to see them again."

"..."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put my problems out on you like that."

"Why not? I told you that if you needed someone to talk to that I'm all ears."

Yukino looked at her then smiled.

"For a silent killer, you're nice."

Nirava just looked at her then Nirava looked away.

"So if I ever get my chance, shall I kill them?"

Yukino looked away.

"Not yet at least."

"Alright."

After a few more minutes Yukino left out of there. Once again she went to her apartment but when she got there she saw that there was a note for her and picked it up. She went inside of her home and began to read the letter that was for her, it was from Minerva.

_I will be back some time next week to play with you, be ready._

_Minerva_

Yukino looked away out the window.

"I have to think of something, I don't want to go through that again."

**AN: Well there is the third chapter, I hope that this story is good so far, let me kow how I am doing bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Yukino was in the records room reading through Nirava's file. She was surprised that Nirava was honest with her answers when she said that she did freestyle killings that were silent that were found out later.

**Nirava**

**Age: 19**

**Magic: Unknown**

**Kills: 35 men 25 women 0 children**

**Is known to be the deadliest female killer. Her victims are always found in such brutal ways in being killed.**

Yukino frowned then closed the file as she looked away then blushed.

"Why did I think that she was in her twenties?"

She put the file away then she left to the underground cell. She stopped at the door when she saw her boss coming to her.

"Yukino, take the rest of the day off."

Yukino wondered why but she didn't ask so then she left to go home.

As for Nirava she was taken out of her cell and was taken to a different part of the prison with all of the guards there. She noticed that Yukino wasn't there and wondered where she was but then she saw why.

The prison was going to kill her.

'Maybe I'm glad that Yukino isn't here to see me kill these people.'

Nirava was taken to the center then she looked at the head master of the prison who looked at her.

"Nirava, Princess of Death do you have any last words?"

Nirava just looked at him.

"Sorry sir, that question is for all of you."

"Why is that?"

"You know very well that I can't be killed so easily, not even many guild masters can take me out."

"You're powerless here, guards take her head off!"

They had Nirava on her knee to behead her. Nirava closed her eyes as she ducked the incoming sword and kicked the guard a few feet away from her. She was on her feet and saw two guards running to get her then she ran towards them but flipped over one of them allowing their sword to cut her cuffs aparts so that she could use her hands.

Nirava looked at them then she saw more guards coming her way which wasn't bothering to her as she began to flip backwards to the very center of the room kicking two of the guards. When she got to the center she closed her eyes.

"I don't need to waste time fighting you all one by one but I will take you all out with my power and when I'm done, you'll all be dead."

With that being said she did a sweep kick and began to tombstone windmill very fast with silver colored magic coming from her in all directions at the guards.

When she was done she stopped doing an air chair then did a kip up.

She fixed her shirt then left to look for Yukino, leaving the freshly dead bodies all over the room as if nothing happened.

It wasn't hard for her to find Yukino because Yukino had returned to the prison when she found out the real reason she had been sent home.

"Nirava!"

She ran to Nirava and hugged her tightly. Nirava just looked at her then Yukino looked up at her.

"Please, forgive me... I didn't know that they were going to kill you."

"Don't worry about me, I'm not one to be killed so lightly."

Yukino smiled but it soon fell when she saw a blood stain on Nirava's shoulder and led Nirava to the nurse.

"Here, let me treat your wound."

"I honestly don't think this is my blood but I really hate getting dirty."

Yukino took off her blouse and saw that it was true, Nirava wasn't injured then she hugged her.

"You're okay."

Nirava looked at Yukino.

"Yukino, I want you to come with me."

Yukino looked at her.

"Go with you?"

"Yes, I'm heading back to my home and I want you to come with me. Mainly so that you'll have a place to stay and that the Magic Council won't think that it was you that this prison got out of hand." 

Yukino nodded then they began to pack her things and left out of the prison, out of the land of Bosco.

As they were on the run Yukino looked at Nirava.

"Where are we going to live?"

Nirava looked at her with soft eyes.

"We're going to the land of Midi, where's you'll be safe from that annoying guild that you never want to hear of again. The place where we are going is just like the top three dark guild but unlike them this guild doesn't follow the ways of Zeref nor do we follow the ways of the Magic Council. W just do as we please."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"...Nirava?"

"Yes Yukino?"

"Will you teach me the ways of a killer?"

Nirava just looked at her then closed her eyes.

"I couldn't really teach how to be one because killers aren't born, we're created. I will have to at least think about taking you as my student for such a thing, is that alright?"

"Yes."

Yukino looked at Nirava who was looking ahead of where they were going since she was the one leading them to their new home.

'A new life for me, I hope I do well enough to get revenge on Sabertooth.'


End file.
